Look right through me
by InDreadCold
Summary: A young soldier makes the sacrifice to be converted into the government’s first transformer. But once turned, will they choose to betray the government and the Autobot’s they befriend? Movie verse, OC, Eventual character death
1. Mad World

** b **

**Author****s note: I do not own transformers; they belong to Hasbro I believe. The only thing I do own is any of the characters you do not recognize. **

**Also, this fic is set 20 years after the movie, and it is strictly a movie-verse fiction. The topic of 'humans to robots' is perhaps a little overused, but I enjoy it nonetheless. I feel it****s important to also say that this is my first fan fiction in nearly 4 years, so don't expect any utterly fabulous writing skills.**

**Mood music- Gary Jules version: Mad World**

** /b **

Cold walls reverberated powerful footsteps, the rhythmic sound of two sets, accompanied by the interruption of a third. The walls this far underground were unfinished -- pipes and wires exposed to all who walked its passageways. In the lowest levels of the base, officials and architects stopped caring about aesthetic pleasure, and more about function.

"We had agents in various branches of the government whose purpose it was to report potential candidates. Soldiers with no remaining family members, marital ties, or children were the only ones to be considered. You see, we had hoped to find volunteers before victims." Major General Veers let out a deep rattling chuckle as soon as the words victim escaped his lips, but suppressed it quickly.

The fact that the General had been quick to silence his small outburst only made Sam feel as if the man walking next to him had truly meant what he had just said. He was lost in thought as the assistant behind them continued to blabber to the General now that he had stopped talking. He seemed an overly nervous man, Sam thought. The assistant, whose last name had been something starting with an S and who's rank he could not remember for the life of him, spoke in a chipmunk-like voice and was relaying the days schedule to the General.

Sam had been on the base for only an hour, but he had met so many officials it made his head spin. He knew they didn't expect him to remember them, but the formality of the military did not allow for a simple skipping of introductions. He still found it hard to fathom that he had sat at a table with some of the most important men and women in the armed forces today. Some of them he had recognized from their first encounter shortly after the war.

Weeks after their victory, they had come to him to ask for the Autobots' assistance. They had said they needed to study the Transformers -- to gain knowledge of their race. In the end, the military had gotten what it wanted with the promises that they would not cause harm to the giants. Every two months a different Autobot would appear to fulfill the military's needs for exactly 48 hours. From the information Sam was given, they were analyzing the mechanics of the giant defenders.

They cooperated well, even giving information on things the scientists could not analyze without dismantling the giants. It was thought by all that the military had indeed only wanted to learn more about their innerworkings in order to develop advanced weapons systems in order to counteract any sort of future Decepticon attacks. This theory, however, was put to rest once the briefing had begun.

Apparently, the plans to turn a human being into a Transformer had been underway since shortly after the end of the war with Megatron. The United States government had banded together with several other allied countries in an effort to increase the amount of robotic soldiers fighting for the good of mankind. This was the reason for their research, and this was the reason he had been asked here today. It was well known that he was a friend of the robots, and the government had always gone through him to get to them.

He had not seen the Autobots since he arrived since they were being briefed in an underground hanger. He was not sure if all of them would be in attendance, for even though they have cooperated all these years, he was still not sure if they were willing to place all their faith in the military just yet. Still walking in silence, he observed the cold hallways which seemed large enough to be two lane roads.

His thoughts traveled from the surrounding area back to the Autobots themselves. How would they react to this? The military, if its experiment succeeded, had expressed interest in the Autobots training their new 'toy'. Sam wondered what type of person had been chosen. Maybe a headstrong type who wanted to further his military career, or maybe the power hungry type -- the type of man just wanting an excuse to deem himself better. He honestly could not think of a person who would willingly shed their human body to be tested on and transformed into a giant alien robot.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise and he turned his head towards the General. Apparently, he had been addressed in the time he wasn't paying attention and annoyance was written clearly on the face of the man next to him.

" Glad to see your keeping up son," General Veers scoffed at him, his eyes turning stone cold. " We're almost there."

The three of them rounded the bend in the hallway and found themselves confronted with an extremely large air locked door. Three armed guards stood in front and one near a control panel. The General left Sam with his assistant and inserted a card he had removed from his breast pocket into the panel. After giving the 'at ease' command to the rigid guards, he motioned for the two to follow once the doors had begun to open. The soft hiss of mechanics and whirling gears filled Sam's ears as he stepped through the hold, and bright lights blinded him.

---------

**Barry Goldwater**(1909-1998) U.S. politician

(Dateline: 1960s) "A government that is big enough to give you all you want is big enough to take it all away."


	2. God Moving Over

**Authors note: Well second chapter. Once again I do not own the Transformers, but I do own every other character you do not know. **Also, thanks to my **beta reader**, Vira for putting up with me. Without her there would be a ridiculous about of grammatical errors thought-out this story.

**Important: I've noticed I tend to replace Optimus's name with Megatron a lot (which I blame on me being more of a Decepticon fan sorry.). If you notice it, disregard. I try to catch it and fix it the best I can but, eh. Can't be perfect. **

**Mood music- Moby: "God Moving Over the Face of the Waters."**

Once the initial shock of the bright white floodlights wore off, the room began to come into perspective. It was absolutely huge, and contained what seemed like a vast amount of computer systems on far ends side, along with another section broken apart by cubicle style labs opposite them. The middle space was practically empty, aside from a station that reminded him coldly of where they had been keeping Bumblebee when he was stolen from him and a conference table that looked like they had borrowed it from somewhere upstairs.

Still following General Veers, he caught something out of his peripheral. Optimus and Bumblebee were parked to his left, almost hidden from where he stood now. Sam smiled. It was good to see his friends again. He was also happy to know that he had been right about not all of them attending. Veers came to a halt and was greeted by oncoming men and women, most of whom looked like scientists though there were a few uniformed men from different branches mixed in. Sam stood slightly behind the General, not wanting to impose himself upon the new comers. At the present moment he reflected inwardly on how much of an outcast he felt like.

The soldiers gave a quick hand salute to the General and he responded in kind. The assistant next to Sam was fumbling clumsily through a large binder which he then handed to one of the scientists, who snatched it quickly without a word of thanks. Sam suppressed a humorous comment and settled for mentally chuckling at his own joke.

In the corner, the Autobots began to transform. Metal panels twisted and extended and soon they were standing their full height. Sam turned to look at them. He could tell that Optimus was not happy simply by the way his face was set. Bumblebee, however, merely seemed to look jittery and extremely curious about the situation unfolding around him.

" Hello again, Sam." Optimus's deep voice echoed slightly and he nodded in Sam's direction.

Sam smiled at them both in what he hoped was a supportive, yet greeting manner. He was not sure he could think of any words to make them feel better about the situation, so he didn't try. The General cleared his throat loudly and motioned the Autobots closer. The group of huddled scientists moved towards the table and took seats facing the robots. Sam was directed to a seat where his back was halfway turned towards Optimus and Bumblebee.

Once he sat, he, for the first time, took notice to the small female clad in an air-force uniform sitting diagonal to him. He noted her mass of ribbons, and also her face. She looked out of place amongst the hardened soldiers positioned around the table, like a porcelain doll in a hardware store. To her left, and directly across from Sam sat a thin sickly looking scientist whose tied back black hair looked like it could fall in his face at any moment. The man cleared his throat slightly and shuffled his papers so that they were stacked neatly in front of him.

" Around the table, then. I'll start. My name is Bertolt Brecht. I am the lead scientist on this project. You may address me as Dr. Brecht."

"Sam, Sam Witwicky."

" We know," he smiled. His eyes glinted with amusement behind round glasses. " It's hard to not know who you are in our line of work. You are, after all, always closely associated with the Autobots."

His voice was kind, and his smile warm. For someone who had what seemed to be a gruesome rather unpleasant job, he didn't seem to be that bad of a person. Sam decided to roll with the situation, and let out a small laugh as to not seem disrespectful.

" Now, back to those lovely introductions the military is always so insistent of."

--

**Charles Darwin **(1809-1882) English scientist

"It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent; it is the one that is most adaptable to change."

**End note: Props to anyone who recognizes the scientist's name. Thank you for reading, and apologies for a short chapter (I swear the next few are longer and will be posted together to make up for this. :c )**

**To Reviewer's: **

**Shloki: ****Sorry Sam's not the one who's going to be turned, although I have to say that would make for an interesting story all on its own! (Sam's is not a candidate for reasons that come up in chapter 5.) Thanks for the review. **

**Hope-Alive90: ****you're probably right, he should. Haha.**


	3. Haze

Authors note: Once again, I do not own the Transformers, but I do own every other character you do not know. Prepare for a boring chapter, as I revel in small details and endless blather.

Mood music- Skinny Puppy: Haze

The doctor raised his hand and casually waved to the woman seated next to him. Her pupils contracted for a moment and her face turned sharply.

" First Lieutenant Ackland, Security Forces Officer." From the tone of her voice Sam could tell that even though she looked like a porcelain doll, she most definately was not. She gave him the impression of a petite wolf in sheep's clothing.

The man next to her picked up where she left off, " Dr. Dorrien, Medical Laboratory Specialist." This continued around the table. As expected, the majority of the scientists sitting at the table were, indeed, members of the United States Armed Forces. A few here and there had been recruited from the military branches of different countries across the globe. Even fewer were civilians, but then again, he did not expect the government to share its secrets if it didn't need to.

The men in uniform who stood around the table also gave their ranks, names, and occupations. Most of them were highly decorated guards and weapons specialists. Sam tried to remember most of the names he was being told, or more importantly he tried to note the ones that sounded important. The trail of introductions eventually ended and met back at a smiling Dr. Brecht.

" All three of you have been given relatively the same briefing. However, Sam, I must admit we gave a much more technical version to your two friends behind you." He nodded to Optimus and Bee, who had both been quiet so far.

" We have called the three of you together today because, quite frankly, we can't really exclude any of you, now can we? We thought that by informing the Autobots of our plan, we could avoid the unnecessary destruction of our subject. We wouldn't need you mistaking it for a Decepticon, now would we? Also we have a deep hope that you will indeed join us on the project and help with the training of our subject should the procedure prove successful." He coughed into his hand and started again, this time looking at Sam. " And you, Mr. Witwicky, are exceptionally close friends to the Autobots and ,quote unquote, owner of the one called Bumblebee. We saw it fit to include you as mere formality. For, surely, if we had tried to keep this between the Autobots and ourselves, you would find out one way or the other in time."

Sam could only nod to this last comment. He was sure this was true. If they had tried to exclude him Optimus would have let him in on the whole thing eventually. As the doctor had said, it would only have been a matter of time before he found out everything.

" So then. The strength of four nations combined efforts has brought us this far, but only the Autobots can help take us further." He stopped and the air became thick with anticipation. Sam knew that this meant -- the government wanted the full support of the Autobots. So, like them, he waited for there answer.

Optimus skewed his metallic face slightly, and his optics narrowed. He seemed to be pondering the subject at hand and was obviously lost in his own indecisiveness. 'They did need a replacement for Jazz,' he thought. He knew no bot could rightfully replace the fallen soldier but any addition to their team would only increase the chances of victory if the Decepticon named Starscream ever decided to return to earth. He was sure that as they stood now they could handle one Decepticon, but what if he had somehow found reinforcements? It was, after all, possible.

The treacherous robot had clearly wanted to usurp power from Megatron, so why would he not want to finish the destruction of the autobots and humanity as well? Optimus's hand came up to meet his metallic nose bridge and he rubbed it slightly out of frustration. "I cannot agree to the sacrificing of a human being for this purpose. The procedure in a sense should be successful, but there are many variables that are simply too hard to predict. Many things could go wrong and could result in failure and the loss of a life."

Bumblebee was obviously annoyed at the silence his leader left hanging in the air. Straining his vocal mechanics he spoke in their own language, "What to do?"

Optimus let out a metallic sigh and looked at his friend, and then to the humans below them. " There is much to consider. If this procedure, as you call it, is unsuccessful, it will result in death. Even before that, however, the process itself is a grotesque one and should be, at most, considered pure butchery."

Sam looked from Optimus to the doctor, who sat rather calmly fiddling with his thumbs.

"But you recognize the danger our planet is in if we are attacked again. If there is a second wave, we would prefer to be able to have our own hand in the game this time around."

Sam felt an immediate distaste for the use of the word 'game' as a replacement for 'total war in the face of eternal destruction and suffering' and it was evident on his face. However, everyone at the table remained quite passive. "They are really serious about this?" Sam thought. Part of him had half expected this to be a big joke, even though the briefing it had felt as if he was merely dreaming.

" We can assure you, the candidates for the procedure are completely willing. You may interrogate them as you see fit, if that is your wish." Dr. Brecht's voice gently trailed off towards the end of the sentence. He frowned to himself and then nodded to confirm his last statement as being an option.

"That's it," Sam thought to himself. "Everyone here at this table is bat shit insane." But he noticed something about the scientists words. "He said candidates, not candidate. So they haven't chosen someone yet."

Prime considered this last comment, and then spoke "We will need time to decide."

"But, of course, we called you here a month before we had originally planned to for this reason. We do not want to seem rude, demanding, or haughty; and I must say that it has been decided that you will remain in good favor with us even if you decline to offer your assistance. However, I sadly must report that even without your help in the final stages, the government has ordered us to continue onward with the procedure." His mouth was now set in a thin line as if he expected some sort of punishment to come as a result of his words. Sam noted how many of the scientists around the table had taken a new interest in its polished surface, but then the Dr. Brecht spoke again. "Also, if you choose to offer your aid to our cause, we are also going to need one more thing from you."

Now both bots were staring quite hard at the tiny man sitting in front of Sam.

"We will need all the data you have to offer on the female variation of your species. Their mechanics, appearance, and so on. Really, anything that would set them apart from your own construction would be of major importance to us." Brecht pushed his glasses back up his nose. " Some of our best candidates have turned out to be female, something I must admit that we never, rather embarrassingly, planned for."

"Understood," was the only reply Optimus gave. Bumblebee twitched, looking dejected, but deciding to keep quiet.

" What happens to the female candidates if the necessary data is not given to you? How did you even know there were femme transformers in the first place?" Asked Sam, his brain didn't have time to react before his mouth opened.

"Well, those questions are simple really. They can either stay on and be converted to the male version of a transformer, or they can choose to withdraw from the project all together. There will be no repercussions for something that is not there fault," he added with a stern look. " I made sure to take care of that myself, and will be shouldering all the blame.

As for your second question, we asked about the existence of two genders during first analysis session years ago. The information was taken down, and then reviewed recently." The doctor seemed rather proud of himself at this last remark.

" I believe it was you that asked that question of me," Prime stated blankly.

"Yes, and it was obviously good that I did so. Now, since we have gotten that out of the way, we sitting before you are here to answer any questions you may have and weren't given the opportunity to ask during the briefing." The doctor leaned back in his chair as if to relax. Around the table doctors flipped open the manila folders in front of them.

--

**Nikita Khrushchev **(1894-1971) Soviet politician

"Whether you like it or not, history is on our side. We will bury you."


	4. Fissure

Author's Note: Once again, I do not own the Transformers, but I do own every other character you do not know.

Mood music- Indikator: Fissure

After three hours of rigorous questioning and answering, the Autobots had finally decided they had all the information they needed. Each question was answered by a specific specialist and each was answered to the fullest.

"It went like clockwork," Sam thought. Optimus would present a question, and automatically, a scientist would begin addressing it. He tried to pay attention as best he could, but some of the specifics the scientists were giving were completely lost on him.

He was now being taken back to the surface via the same hallways he had strode just hours earlier and with the same escort as before. Only this time, the small woman who had been sitting next to Dr. Brecht took the assistant's place. Her and the General walked side by side and kept in step with one another, while Sam trailed closely behind. 

"She didn't say anything the entire time," he noted mentally. While every other person at the table had been directed at least one, if not two, questions she had not answered any. The only noise she had made in the time he had been there were a few deep coughs, which she had been quick to suppress with a small black handkerchief. "What did that mean? Why was she there if she had no use?"

When they approached the elevator, Veers came to a halt, "Lieutenant Ackland will take you to the surface. I have other matters to attend to at this time. It was good to meet you, my boy," he added with a half smile. After a brief handshake, the lieutenant nodded her goodbye to the General and pulled her own access card from the breast pocket of her uniform. Sam wondered silently if this was where all military members kept important things.

"Apparently, no one here has ever heard of elevator music." Sam was distraught by the silence and the feeling of fear caught up to him. The small elevator was cold and metallic, and the noise of mechanics was the only thing to fill it. He glanced sideways at the woman standing next to him.

She was indeed short and her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her uniform was crisp and black patent high heel shoes matched her skirt. "Her face would be a gentle one if she allowed it to be," he reflected. She didn't look as old as him and he deduced she had to at least be 10 years younger. He decided to break the ice because she clearly wasn't going to.

"So, Ackland, do you have a first name?" He smiled at her warmly and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. It's Lieutenant," Her eyes never met his and she kept her focus straight. Her words were spoken with malice and she was clearly annoyed at being addressed.

Sam frowned inwardly. " You know, deep down I knew you'd say that."

The conversation ended and the doors opened. She was the first to step out and he merely followed, feeling dejected. She led him back to the entrance he had came through earlier and then through the building. Once they had stepped through the front door, they were greeted by two armed MPs who acknowledged the lieutenant in a casual way. Sam, however, merely looked past them and onto the two vehicles that seemed out of place amongst the drab, olive ones around them. The red and blue cad was pulled up next to the yellow camaro, and an impatient honk of the camaro's horn filled the air, causing the MPs to give an annoyed glace in their direction.

Lieutenant Ackland walked a few steps over to where Sam had stopped. She took an envelope out of her folder and handed it to Sam, " The instructions on your return date are enclosed along with three passes to be presented to the front gate in order to gain entrance. You will follow the MP's jeep out."

With that, she gave a nod to the one Sam assumed was the leader and they motioned for him to follow. She was already inside the building when Sam went to tell her goodbye. The only thing he could make out through the tinted glass of the front doors was a small figure walking away.

--

Once away from the base, Sam and Bee tailed Optimus and they eventually came to an empty area and parking. Sam got out and Bee and Optimus once again transformed.

" We must discuss this with the rest. I will begin to round up everyone. It should take no longer than a day. Meet me back here at this time tomorrow."

" Alright," he replied, but then paused for a few moments. " But... It's important to me that I say I honestly don't know what to think of this situation."

"Understood, Sam. Thank you for saying so. Give yourself time to think about what has just happened. The events that have unfolded are not something to be taken lightly. I would like it if we had your input tomorrow, so give the matter consideration."

Bumblebee nodded his head in support of what Optimus had just said.

"Yeah, no problem."

Sam's ride home was a disappointing one. Bee had chosen to drive, so Sam merely sat in the drivers seat as formality. He was left to his own thoughts, feeling afraid and cold, until the radio cracked to life. Bob Marley's voice filled the car for a second before it was once again silenced.

"Every little thing gonna be alright."

Sam only felt worse now. " I hope so.. I hope so."

--

Authors note: Bee's voice box has, by this point, been fixed. However, I choose to write it as something that works with minor difficulty. I'm trying to move things along and, in another chapter or two, something interesting is bound to happen. I move really really really slow, I know. My bad.

**Margaret Thatcher**(1925-) English politician

"I stand before you tonight in my red chiffon evening gown, my face softly made up, my fair hair gently waved... The Iron Lady."


	5. NOTICE

**Authors notice: **

**Hello, I.C. Here. It's that time of year again, school! Both my editor and I are going back to college for the semester, and so I cannot be sure when the next update will be. :c I will try to post a new chapter as soon as possible though! But yeah, anyway, if you actually read my story thank you very much! C: 3 I appreciate it**

**InDreadCold **


End file.
